


Crossing Lines

by evs14u



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evs14u/pseuds/evs14u





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone always talks about his or her own death, we talk so little about the death of those we love. Was that even the right term, had I loved Nevada Ramirez? I mean we had spent the last six months together, but… It had all started because I had once joked with an old buddy of mine, that we shouldn’t date cops, just strictly criminals, because if we were to break up we could just throw them in jail. Back then I didn’t think much about it, but today it was all that consumed me. There was nothing in the NYPD handbook about … being with criminals.

Suspects in investigations were one thing, but if they didn’t have any pending warrants, or were too smart to be caught, then there was no problem. This is where I ran into trouble. Working in The Heights meant that we saw a lot of crime, a lot of crime we couldn’t do much about, and our criminals were too smart or owned half the cops in our precincts. Yet my captain was getting desperate, these were his last years on the force, and he desperately wanted to go out with a win. So he established what we internally called the Devil you know program. In the simplest terms it let us work together with the cartel in town, and beat out some of the unsavory new gangs that were jumping up. Was this legal? Absolutely fucking not, but it was a workable system.

We looked the other way when Ramirez and his gang were bringing in drugs, and they pointed us to evidence we could use to prosecute their rivals. It started out simple enough. I was the New York’s newest ADA, and was looking to prove myself. The logic was simple, me meeting with criminals was normal, and I was always pressing for information. It was also the reason why they didn’t ask a cop. I was new, a woman, and not a cop. I am not sure in the end what mattered most. All of them held value. I was green enough in the DA’s office and because no one knew me, nobody warned me. (TAG_ she needed Rafael but don’t we all) Being a woman was an advantage because no one noticed me.

Everyone including cops underestimated me; in the end the only person who had be pegged from the start was Nevada. Lastly not being a cop, many argued that they should send in a cop, but they all knew they could be brought up on Charges and Specs, and ruin the reputation of the NYPD if they were to go undercover. I was new at the DA’s office, and a woman they would write me off as an attention-seeking slut who just wanted a bit of glory before she settled down. I couldn’t blame them, I was ambitious, and I wanted this assignment.

I wanted to make sure that I was respected, but as always it was more complicated. I studied Nevada Ramirez for months before we started, the DA allowed me to focus solely on this case, and that I did. I tried everything to learn exactly what man made even the worst gangsters turn state’s evidence. From his file, and the eyewitness testimony, you could think that I couldn’t be only one man. One person could not cause this much destruction. I think a lot of it was just conjectured but there was never a confirmed body count on him. It started out simple enough; we just hauled his ass in. His picture didn’t do him justice he was good looking, why deny it? There was a reason those poor girls in the clubs all over The Heights went home with him. Everything he wore from the big cross, to leather jacket, and even his perfectly gelled hair worked for him. On anyone else they would have looked like never-was rocker from the eighties, but Nevada Ramirez pulled it off. He had his legs up on the table, and had someone how persuaded the guard to give him an apple.

“Mr. Ramirez, I am…”

“You are the new ADA.” He leisurely took a bite of his apple.

“I see that sources are still earning their paychecks. We brought you in…”

“Whatever it is I am not interested.” He was cocky, good. Cocky men are so much easier to trick, it is that mountain-sized ego that they so easily trip on. 

“Oh you will be.”

“What makes you think that, dulzerita?” I rolled my eyes, nicknames, and oldest trick in the book. 

“I’m smart gal, and remember the county clerk’s office works for me, so unless you want to spend the long weekend in the tombs, I suggest you listen.” Most people would start talking at that, but he just sat there still eating his apple, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“They may work for most ADA’s but not you, you are too new, they don’t trust you yet.” He was smarter than his smarmy exterior made him out to be, maybe that was the point. Or maybe he was just an asshole.

“Ok fine hear me out anyway.”

“Why would I do that dulzerita? Why in the fuck would I listen to what uptight little bitch has to say. You know a couple of orgasms would…”

“Because this little bitch, has friends on the New York auditing board and I’ll have them crawl so far up your ass, that you won’t even need a prostate exam for the next couple of years, and you know you are getting to that age.” His eyes darkened, I hit a mark. The older gangsters got the more vulnerable they became. “As for the orgasms, I do just fine thank you.”

“Ok I’ll play, what do have?”

“For the last year the Yakuza cartel have been carving up your territory like it is Christmas ham.” I saw him starting to defend his empire. “Shush. Don’t try, I have read the file, they are more effective than you, and with their cross pacific connections, and China’s propensity to not prosecute Drug lords. Even better unlike China, the Dominican government has been most cooperative when it comes to prosecuting drug lords, no matter how small. Plus from what I heard their cocaine is better. You are being attacked from all sides, and your enemy, has outgunned you on all fronts. But the US government thinks that the Yakuza is the bigger catch. So as we are so magnanimous at the DA’s office, we are here to offer you protection from the Yakuza, in exchange for usable information on how to nail these bastards.” I saw him for the first time take me seriously. He swung his legs off the table, and leaned in close, close enough where I could see that he had beautiful grass green eyes. Eyes that over the next couple of months, would be my only indicator to what was going on under that always-smooth exterior.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after our meeting he had agreed. Yet this meant regular meetings with him, so my boss had decided that we should call them dates, and Nevada had taken to the idea, since knew I couldn’t correct him in public without blowing the operation. So every Friday evening, it was a fancy restaurant, even better food, and even though I would never admit it to him great company. There was no way around it, he was a murderous drug lord, who killed people if they looked at him wrong. He profited from the growing cocaine epidemic in America, but he was a smart guy who could hold an intelligent conversation.

“So what do I call you?”

“You can call me Ms. Whitestone like everyone else.”

“But we are meant to be on a date here.”

“We are pretending to be dating.” I tried underscoring the pretend, but he wasn’t having it.

“And would you like the entire restaurant to know that?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I would.”

“No you wouldn’t. You know why because as much as we need you you need us more. As I said the other night, the Yakuza are tearing up your territory, and quite frankly you don’t have the resources to take them on yourself.”

“DID YOU READ THAT in one of your briefing books?”

‘No you aren’t the only one who has sources.” His eyes glinted, for a second I saw the man most of the men in this town called Trujillo. 

“Who talked?”

“Like i tell you dead sources don’t mean much to me. So tell me any intelligence I can use?”

“Aren’t we going to eat first?”

“We aren’t here for eating plus I am on a government salary I can’t even afford the salad in this place.”

“Im paying.”

“Like hell you are do you have any idea how much that looks like a bribe, and i know this is hard to grasp but bribing is illegal, especially a government official.”

“Fine but don’t tell me later that you’re hungry.”

“There won’t be a later, and i can’t believe you run a ‘business’ with such a mindset.”

“But this isn’t business it’s pleasure.”

“God could you be anymore slimy? How dumb are the women that go out with you?”

“I don’t go out with women.”

“A celibate drug lord, how evolved of you.”

“I am by no means celibate cariño.”

“We are at pet names now?

“And you are going to be a good little pet.” God, I pitied the women that actually fell for this. 

“Yeah I think I’ll name you handcuffs.”

“Kinky.” he leaned back, he looked totally relaxed, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Yeah they get really kinky in jail, you should try it sometimes.”

“As for the women, they aren’t dumb they just like a guy like me.”

“And what type of guy is that Nevada?”

“The guy that buys them dinner, and then gives them the best orgasm they ever had.”

“Anything else I could get for you too.” The waiter had appeared out of nowhere but I recovered quickly, this wasn’t a time for weakness. 

“The check please.”

“What dinner already over?”

“Yeah since you are wasting my time which I really don’t understand why, you aren’t really gaining anything from this charade.”

“I wanted dinner and you are nice enough to look at.”

“Why thank you I have never been so flattered.” As we got onto the sidewalk, I asked one last time.

“So are you going to give me the information i need or do I have to haul some of your guys in for questioning to get you to stop fucking around.”

“Cariño you could never stop me from fucking but fine your info is right they are bringing in a huge shipment in two weeks but they are bringing it through Newark.”

“Smart. Less watchful eyes, and two weeks is plenty of time to get ready.”

“What’s my reward?” There was still that glint in his eyes, like he knew more than I did.

“Not being in prison.” I pulled my phone out of my bag, and sent my boss the new details.

“I was looking for something sweeter.”

“Aren’t we all? Which reminds me we going to a less expensive restaurant next time.”

“What but i was enjoying it so much.”

“We need to seem natural, or people will suspect that I’m corrupt and that impedes my investigation. Which is why my boss wants us to pretend to be sleeping together.” I put my phone back in my purse and snapped it shut. 

“What about your public imagine.” He reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. It was a soft gesture, something that I didn’t know he was capable of.

“People don’t care about some ADA in a seedy part of town and who she’s fucking.” It was a sad fact, but I was pretty sure almost no one knew my name at work. I felt my chin lifted, and then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was surprised, he was warm. I wasn’t sure what I had expected but he was warm. I wrapped my arms around him and his hands went from my face to the small of my back and then to my ass, he squeezed making me involuntary lean into him just a bit more. I rolled my eyes, and with that I realized what I was doing, and pushed him away.

“Ok we are going to have to go back to school and teach you the difference between make believe and reality.”

“I just wanted to make it look believable.”


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into what looked like a run down building to be surprised that inside it was outfitted with a state of the art furniture and and appliances.

“Hello anyone home?” I saw two big brutes sitting at a low table playing cards, I knew that two seconds ago something else had been on that table. You could still see the traces of the white powder.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the woman, who if that is cocaine, will bust you like a pinata.”

“Gwen.” Nevada had appeared at the top of the stairs. I smiled up at him.

“This is much nicer than the crack den I visited last week.”

“Upstairs now.”

“Why not? If it is as nice as it is down here.” As soon as I closed the door, I was all business.

“So what’s the news on our….” I didn’t finish, he had pressed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him off.

“Come on we…” He didn’t believe me. “That was one time.”

“Come on you know you want to.”

“Funny, come on this is a pretend relationship, nothing real is going on here. I felt my back hit the wall. He had pressed against the wall, and had kissed me again. He should really stop doing that. It was all for the effect right. His men were downstairs, what would they say if their boss couldn’t finish the deal. I was supposed to be his toy.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You know exactly what I am doing.” He had to already started to unbutton my pants. 

“Ok let me rephrase, why the fuck are you…?”

“Because your hot.”

“Wow thanks, I have never been paid that high of a compliment.” Horny men were all the same.

“Does there need to be a better justification? Come on you could say no, walk out anytime you want.”

“And what will your men say? I am pretty sure it is better to be celibate than impotent.”

“I’ll tell them that your too high strung, and they know I like my women willing.” That surprised me, he didn’t seem like the guy who would wait for consent.

“Why does that surprise you because I am a…”

“A drug lord, you guys aren’t really known for having moral character.”

“There is a difference between being an altar boy and knowing my boundaries.”

“So if I wanted to walk out that door you wouldn’t stop me?”

“No.” He lifted his hands off my belt loops.

“And your guys would hold me back and… look I have read… I mean did those girls deserve it?”

“No!…” There was a lot more force in his words than I had expected. “You know we have people defecting to the Yakuza, they are using rape as some sort of sick parting gift. All those women they are signs to me…” His eyes clouded with something akin to emotion.

“Do you blame yourself for that? For what they are going through?”

“And so what if I do?” Nevada, the drug lord with a bloodthirsty reputation was back.

“I would say you have a chance to do get revenge for those girls, and…” I kissed his cheek. He was taken aback, something I imaged didn’t happen that often. 

“Why now?”

“Because you proved to me that your not a complete asshole, and like you said you’re hot.“ I kissed him, pushing him down on the bed smirking, now he was interested. 

“What cariño?” I reached for the front of my blouse but he stopped me.

“Your doing it wrong.”

“I am taking off my shirt wrong?”

“Yes, come here.” He sat up, and fearing that I would fall, I wrapped my legs around him. He started by kissing my neck. I had no idea how, but he knew exactly where to place his kisses. When he reached my shoulder, he looked up at me.

“That’s how.”

“Wait you bastard.” I had been to distracted to realize he had opened up my blouse. “Fine can I take off my own bra now, or do you need to teach me how to do that too?”

His fingers danced delicately on the plain black fabric. “Why do you wear these you have such…” I cut him off with a kiss. The more he talked the more I realized how bad of an idea this was, and right now I didn’t want to be reminded of that. While kissing him I pushed him back onto the bed. This time he was ready for it, because a second later he was on top. He gave me a quick smirk and started kissing my neck again, but this time he migrated south, and between every three kisses he gave my skin a little nip. He reached my nipples and smirked up at me me again, as if he was making sure that I was paying attention. If I hadn’t been I was now, he gently scraped up my now erect nipples. He kept alternating between sucking, and scraping. I arched into him.

“I see you enjoying yourself.”

“Shut the fuck up and finish what you started.”

He smiled again this time not belittling but almost lovingly.

“Just spread your fucking legs.” I complied, He aligned himself with my entrance and thrust into me. He didn’t wait for me to adjust, he just kept thrusting into me. I knew the build up to this had been for me, but now it was all about him. He wanted to finish, and he always got what he wanted. What I didn’t know was that he was watching me come undone, and from that moment he was hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

The last month had been interesting to say the least. I had spent most of my time with a vicious drug lord, but that was a problem. It is easy to catch killers when they are simply a number in a file, but once you sit down and have a meal with them, or more. They become human, they show themselves. That makes them so much more than a number in a file.

“Hey what are you doing here?” I opened my door to reveal a tired looking Nevada. He tried to keep all signs of his weary state out of his features, only his eyes betrayed him. 

“I thought you liked to see me.”

“Like is a strong word.” Asking what was keeping him up, was never a good idea. Simply because he would tell you, and then you wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“What would you use?”

“Informative and convenient. So what do you have for me?”

“I have an orgasm or information on the Yakuza.” He pushed past me into the apartment, he knew his way around. I had wanted to stop after our first time, but after a couple of hard weeks, I had decided to throw caution to the wind. No one would care if we caught the Yakuza.

“That isn’t even a question, give me the information.” I saw the shock passing through his eyes, he still wasn’t used to women saying no.

“Really? Fine, they set a date for the shipment it is going be next week.” I smiled, it was earlier than I planned, but the sooner this was over the better. I pulled out my phone, to text my boss. The only communication we had been having, it was harder to pin this operation on him if it went south. He had seen that my kitchen was in the beginning stages of cooking, and accordingly had sat down at my table. Spreading his legs wide, and grinning like a cheshire cat. Had an outsider come in he would not have realized that anything was out of place. Nevada was good at imposing himself in places he didn’t belong.

“Sakura Takahashi herself is coming.” She was the one running the Yakuza nowadays. She had taken over from her father, many had doubted her at first. But she had been smart letting people believe that and behind their backs she starting building her empire. If she wasn’t a drug kingpin I would have loved to have dinner with her. Though these days my moral compass was on the friz.

“Our friends at the FBI are going to love this. They have been wanting to catch her, maybe we will even get to be invited to their monthly brunches.”

“They have brunches?” His eyebrow quirked, he had never understood why she needed anyone else’s approval, she certainly didn’t need his.

“Yep, don’t laugh. Supposedly they are fun.” I slid my phone back into my bag, and headed to the kitchen. I had spent the day writing reports and was finally ready to cook myself dinner. 

“So you are doing all of this for a brunch?”

“Well that and big RICO cases look good on resumes.” I started pulling down pots and pans. No takeout tonight. 

“You don’t seem like the type of woman who would go to these extremes for a promotion.”

“Since when are you an expert on my motives?” I pulled out a big dish from a bottom drawer and a can of alfredo sauce ready to be mixed with the red sauce already on the counter.

“I know you pretty well.”

“You do?”

“I know more than you think I do. I…” but I cut him off, this I didn’t need to hear. 

“Hey do you want dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“Yes that thing where you eat at night?” I had finally found the sheets of pasta.

“That depends, what are you making?” 

“How about you shut the fuck up, and just eat what I give you?” Rather than being shocked this time he smiled, and took of his jacket, simply sitting down at my table.

“Yes ma'am.” I turned back to the kitchen and started fitting the sheets into it.

“So out of morbid curiosity what do you know about me?”

“I know how you like your orgasm,” I rolled my eyes, “and I had been afraid of actual insight”. His smirk softened into a smile when he continued. “I know that you love to cook, but usually get takeout because you hate the clean up.” Now I was impressed. “I know that you love control except in the bedroom, daddy issues?”

“What, so any girl that doesn’t want to dominate you has daddy issues? And no I don’t have daddy issues. My dad is a classics professor at Columbia, and my mom makes hand soaps.”

“I get it.” His eyes were still playful, but he knew something. I just kept cooking. 

“Get what?”

“It was too idyllic for you. You always wanted something more adventures. I mean that is why you took this job right?.”

“So what? Is wanting a bit of experience so bad?”

“No it is just interesting, and you wanted to get out of being daddy’s little girl. Something most girls relish in.”

“How do you figure?” I didn’t want him to know he had hit a nerve, so I started filling the glass dish with layers of sauce and pasta. 

“You went to Columbia right, for both undergraduate and law school right?”

“Do you really think a professor and a small business owner have the money to send their child to Yale.” Though I tried very hard to fight it a little bitterness had crept into my voice.

“You didn’t want to go to Columbia?”

“I mean it is was not that I didn't…” He held up his hand, he was now certain he was onto something, and my response had just sealed my fate.

“You didn’t. You wanted Yale, and you got scholarships too, but with in-state tuition.” Now I was annoyed what gave him the right… “What because I am a drug lord I can’t have gone to college?”

“I know you didn’t go to college, and if anyone has daddy issues it’s you…”

“Don’t.” He leaned towards me, but I was pissed. What gave him the right to root around in my past.

“Shut up, we have your file, and it gives a wonderful picture of you. I shows how you grew up extremely poor. Your dad left when you were young, your mom was… is a drug addict. Your little brother is the black sheep of the family, which is saying something. In and out of prison, no real job. Wait, he works for you now, his kid died a couple of years ago in a fire, oh and it was at your…”

I was knocked off my feet and into the wall.

“¡Cállate!” Now more than ever I saw why most men around town feared Trujillo. He wasn’t brutish nor was he particularly tall, but that wasn’t necessary with him. It was more in the way he carried himself: self assured and deadly. Now he was staring at me with none of the playfulness that his eyes had previously carried. A forest fire raged in his eyes now, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it out intact.


End file.
